1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cell or battery box capable of receiving either of two types of batteries which are different in shape from each other, and an optical apparatus using the same.
2. Related Background Art
For a conventional portable apparatus such as an optical apparatus which consumes a relatively large amount of electrical power and is mainly used outdoors, a cell with a relatively large capacity, i.e., a lithium battery or the like is often used. Such a cell with a large capacity is rarely available in some regions. Especially in foreign countries, the availability is often low. For this reason, a dry cell having a relatively small capacity must be used for such an apparatus in some cases because of its high availability.
Conventionally, however, a compact and handy cell box capable of receiving either of two types of cells which are different in shape from each other, e.g., either a pack-type lithium cell or a dry cell is not available.